Savage Wolverine
Savage Wolverine is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Savage Wolverine #22: 20 Aug 2014 Current Issue :Savage Wolverine #23: 24 Sep 2014 Next Issue :none Status Published irregularly. Characters Main Characters *'Wolverine' Allies *'Shanna the She-Devil' Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Savage Wolverine #23 Savage Wolverine #22 Collections Hardcovers *'Savage Wolverine, vol. 1: Kill Island' - Collects #1-5. "Wolverine awakes to find himself transported to the Savage Land and labeled Public Enemy No. 1! With no memory of how he got there, and Shanna the She-Devil his only ally, Logan must unravel the mystery that slumbers at the heart of the Savage Land before it finds a way to kill him first! In search of answers, Wolverine and Shanna venture into the depths of the Forbidden Island — but what will get them first, the island’s inhabitants or their tempers? Meanwhile, another hero crash-lands on the island — but is he friend or foe?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785168400 *'Savage Wolverine, vol. 2: Hands On a Dead Body' - Collects #6-11. "When Wolverine crash-lands on an alien planet, he’ll need more than just his healing factor to survive! But even if he adapts to this strange environment and its denizens, a mysterious child has arrived with a mission to kill Wolverine. The child’s shocking past, and its connections to Logan’s own, are soon revealed. But more horrifying still are the truths he finds in an underground cavern — truths he may not be prepared to learn!" - *'Savage Wolverine, vol. 3: Wrath' - Collects #12-17. "First, Wolverine encounters a brutal killer on an African safari — one that will take him halfway across the world, back to his old stomping grounds of Madripoor. But all is not as he left it. And as Wolverine tends to family business, he makes a shocking discovery! Guest-starring Kitty Pryde! Then, during the 1930s, Logan was a bootlegger — until he found himself the accidental caretaker of a group of orphans whose family was targeted by the mob. Now, Logan must choose between the anonymous life he meticulously built or stepping into the spotlight again to defend the innocent. Corrupt cops, a cross-country chase and a mysterious conspiracy stand against him — and as a vicious dust storms bears down, Logan learns the brutal secret of Grand Rapids!" - *'Savage Wolverine, vol. 4: The Best There Is' - Collects #18-23. "Untold tales from Wolverine’s century-long life! In 1963, Wolverine must defend a group of innocent workers from evil. Meanwhile, in Dallas, an event will change the world. Then, meet the sole survivor of the 1929 Valentine’s Day Massacre: Wolverine! It’s gangsters, bullets, babes, villains, heroes and murder in a showdown in Capone’s town! Next, in the midst of World War I, Logan leads a daring mission, finds himself at the business end of twenty German soldiers’ guns and discovers that he isn’t the only mutant at war! Plus: Wolverine takes on the Wild West! Finally, in the present, Wolverine collides headfirst with some bad luck on the worst possible day. He’s the best there is at what he does — but what if he has a bad day? Hopefully Jubilee can lend a hand!" - *'Spider-Man/Wolverine by Zeb Wells & Joe Madureira' - Collects #6-8, plus Avenging Spider-Man #1-3. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785185070 Trade Paperbacks *'Savage Wolverine, vol. 1: Kill Island' - Collects #1-5. - *'Savage Wolverine, vol. 2: Hands On a Dead Body' - Collects #6-11. - *'Savage Wolverine, vol. 3: Wrath' - Collects #12-17. - *'Savage Wolverine, vol. 4: The Best There Is' - Collects #18-23. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Covers (#1-5): Frank Cho. Publishing History First published in 2013. Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero